moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellbane Brigade
The Hellbane Brigade has existed as an unofficial sub-division of The Black Company since the Wrath Gate incident, when it was almost entirely composed of members of the Hellbane family. It has been an official body operating independent of and in accordance with the Company since the Siege of Orgrimmar. =History= ---- In response to the Wrath Gate incident, the then Corporal A. Hellbane of the Black Company took it upon himself to form a small elite team to battle the Lich King's forces in Northrend at every arena. Comprised almost entirely of members of his own family, the Hellbane Brigade operated under the Black Company. Since then, they have accomplished much together. A's accomplishments were finally recognised during the Siege of Orgrimmar when he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Following the Warchief's downfall, the Hellbane Brigade was made an official entity by his superiors. =Campaign of Draenor= The Hellbane Brigade's campaign of Draenor started on the evening of November 12th, 35 L.C., mere days after the Battle of Surwich. Lieutenant A lead his forces to the Dark Portal itself and aided the Alliance and Horde forces present in driving back the Iron Horde. Eventually, just after midnight on November 13th, 35 L.C., they broke through the Iron Horde offensive and the Brigade were among the first to enter Draenor. They soon established Fort Hellbane in Shadowmoon Valley, where they worked closely with the Council of Exarchs in combating the Iron Horde. The Brigade played not insignificant parts in the defeat of the Iron Horde, and particularly clashed with the Blackrock Clan on numerous occasions. After the Iron Horde's defeat, when the Hellbane Brigade were preparing to return to Azeroth, they were forced to extend their campaign in Draenor to fight against the Shadow Council and the Burning Legion in the Tanaan Jungle. After a lengthy mission in the Jungle, the Hellbane Brigade returned to Azeroth in March of 37 L.C. =Structure= ---- The Hellbane Brigade has the same structure as its larger body, the Black Company. Ranks Major: An officer rank reserved for the commanders of the Black Company. The Hellbane Brigade has one Major. Lieutenant: An officer rank of the Black Company. Lietenants are second in command within the Hellbane Brigade. Sergeant: A junior officer rank, considered second in command within the Brigade. Corporal: Veteran rank for long standing members of either the Company or the Brigade. OOC, this rank is given to the mains of each member. Private: Basic member rank. OOC, this rank is given to the alts of each member. Unofficial Ranks Captain: A commanding rank, equal to Sergeant. Given to the lead pilot of the S.S. Hellbane IV. Assumes command above Lieutenant while soldiers are on board the aircraft. Vindicator, Soul Binder, Archmage, Knight: Titles earned by various soldiers of the Brigade. Rather than answering to their rank, members with these titles are respected and are referred to by these titles. Key Members Major A Sometimes referred to as "The Major", A has been in the employ of the Black Company for many years. Over time he has risen through the ranks and has now been given command over the Hellbane Brigade. Lieutenant Shianra A more recent member of the Black Company, Shianra has been hand chosen by the Major to aid him in commanding the Hellbane Brigade. Corporal Lerathore Another veteran of the Black Company, Lerathore is a Highborne Mage who has pledged his allegiance to the Hellbanes out of concern for his reckless daughter, Sergeant Leriqite. Corporal Virae A new member, Virae is a draenei paladin, and staunch ally of the Hellbanes. Corporal Funduul Another new member, Funduul has trained with the mistweavers of Pandaria. Headquarters Fort Hellbane At the very beginning of the Campaign of Draenor, after driving the Iron Horde forces out of the Blasted Lands and the destruction of their Dark Portal, the Hellbane Brigade quickly made their way to Shadowmoon Valley and prepared to set up a long term residence there. Thus, Fort Hellbane was founded and constructed with the permission of local Draenei in their territory. S.S. Hellbane IV During the campaign of Draenor, the Hellbane Brigade's resources were limited, and there was very little that they could bring with them from Azeroth; unfortunately, this included their aircraft, the S.S. Hellbane III. The Tanaan Jungle incident nesseciated some kind of air craft support, and so the S.S. Hellbane IV was constructed from parts that were salvaged from the Blackrock Foundry. It is capable of transporting the entire Brigade as well as deploying them on ground quickly. Although it is not capable of travelling at high speeds, it is able to remain airborne for an extended period of time. The aircraft is also equipped with four canons positioned evenly on port and starboard, which are capable of providing some support fire for soldiers on the ground. It is currently serving as as mobile command centre for the Broken Isle Campaign. =Recruitment= ---- As a close knit guild, recruitment is only open to the alts of current members. Friends of current members are also considered. Recruitment is closed to the public. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Mercenary Organizations